<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>that makes six of us by sukker_sugar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102038">that makes six of us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar'>sukker_sugar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agender Number Five | The Boy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic Number Five | The Boy, Asexual Number Five | The Boy, Bisexual Allison Hargreeves, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Gay Pride, Gen, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding, Transgender Ben Hargreeves, god thats a lot of gay, nonbinary klaus hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected surprise brings the Hargreeves to a family outing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>that makes six of us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Headcount, everyone!” Klaus announced. He tugged the feather boa that laid across his shoulders side to side while looking upon most of his siblings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bisexual.” Allison and Diego said in unison, exchanging smirks as they did so. Klaus nodded affirmingly, scanning over to Vanya, who was laid against the couch cushions and waving a small lesbian flag. She traded her normal look of flannel and jeans for shorts and a tank top, still much the lesbian look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben was sitting in the corner with a trans flag around his shoulders. Klaus, adorned with his own pan and nonbinary pride merchandise, signaled for his siblings to head out with him. Though, it startled him when there was a flash of flickering blue light before him, Five appearing in the doorway and stopping them from leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five raised an eyebrow, looking upon most of his siblings. “Going to pride?” he asked, gesturing towards their attire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why do you ask?” Allison responded, slinging a bag of water bottles and granola bars over her shoulder. Five held up his index finger and blinked away, just as fast as he had come. Klaus looked back at his siblings, shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think that was about?” Diego asked. Any responses were cut short, though, as Five blinked back with the aromantic, asexual, and agender flags slung over his shoulder in a quilt-like fashion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.” he said, shrugging towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes six of us.” Klaus noted, smiling and following Five out the house.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>five is a triple threat and you cannot change my mind on this<br/>tumblr is sukker-sugar</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705590">room for a seventh?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyfae/pseuds/theladyfae">theladyfae</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>